khaoslegion40kfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Akt I Das neue Böse
'''Akt I Das neue Böse''' Kurzbeschreibung Im AktI Das neue Böse geht es um eine kleine Gruppe Ketzer die auf einen Herrenlosen Raumschiffkoloss einem Spacehulk erscheinen. Wärend jeder seine eigene Geschichte verfolgt, geht es im Kern darum ein mächtiger Champion des Chaos zu werden und sich als neuer Lord Kaptän auf den leeren Thron auf der Schiffsbrücke zu setzen, um so in neue Welten vorzudringen und sich als auch die Besatzung vor der ewigen Verdammnis und einem langsamen Hungertod zu retten. Unsere Helden erschienen in den Hallen des Dunklen Turms, auf der Oberfläche des Hulks, umringt von Kultisten. Nachdem sie diese abschlachteten, wurden die Leichen von Dämonen heimgesucht, welche kurz zuvor von falschen Ritualen erzürnt worden waren. Ihren Zorn auf unsere Helden projezierend, rechneten sie nicht mit derart heftiger Gegenwehr und schon nach kurzer Zeit, sahen sich die Körperlosen ohne einen beseelbaren Körper dazu gezwungen, sich in den Warp zurückzuziehen. Nachdem die Gruppe mit dem Plagenmeister Bontius Prionis Versträrkung bekommen hatte, erschien am Horizont ein Wald aus kristallienen schwarzen Strukturen. Ein Zeichen das jemand den Schwarzen Turm als sein Eigen beanspruchte. Sie wählten die Konfrontation und schlugen sich zum Kristallwald, welcher scheinbar von in Trance versunkenen Kultisten aufgesucht wurde. Jene träumten von einen Mutanten welcher sich als der Eine bezeichnete. Kapitel 1: Erwachen Am Ende des 41M, wärend die Schalcht um Cadia tobte, focht eine kleine Gruppe um einen Inquisitor ihren eigenen Kampf aus. Angeführt von der Callidus Assasine [[Pundari Peuch]] gingen die Telepathin [[Jacqueline von Heuerstein]] und [[TX-4000]] durch ein Warpportal. Pundari jagde einen Inquisitor nach, der einst ihre Familie hinrichten ließ. Sie war sich dabei den Verrat an ihren Meister bewusst, wärend Jacqueline ausgrund einer Lebenschuld ihr folgte und der TX-4000 stumpf seiner Programmierung nachging. Wärend des Warpsprungs versetzten die arkanen Energien des portals dem Besusstsein des TX-4000 einen stoß, welcher dem verdängte menschlichen Bewusstsein der berechnenden Mordmaschine neue Kraft gab. Als unsere Helden das Portal verließen standen sie umringt von Ketzern inmitten einer Großen Halle eines Dunklen Turms. Dieser war inmitten einer habitablen Atmosphärenkuppel auf der außenhaut des Spachulks. Die Ketzer waren in großer Not da sie Rituale angewandt hatten um bei den Göttern um Errettung zu bitten. Darufhin habe sich wohl das Portal geöffnet welches unsere Helden hierher brachte. Mehr konnten unsere Helden nicht aus den Ketzern herausinden, da der TX-4000 ein Massaker unter den Kultisten veranstaltete. Als das Blutbad volbracht war und keiner der Kultisten mehr lebte erkundeten die 3 Helden die umgebung wobei ihnen ein zusammengeflicktes Buchauffiel das aus mehreren Grimuoaren zu bestehen schien. Nach ertsen übersetzungsversuchen offenbahrte sich der sprechende Geist des Buches und klärte unsere Helden über die unwpürdigen Kultisten auf und das sie wohl bei dem Versuch den Dunklen Turm zu aktivieren kläglich gescheitert seinen. Als Konsequenz daraus wurden sie von Dämonen belagert. Eben jene Dämonen waren es die nun durch die Tür brachen. Zu schwach um einen eigenen Körper zu bilden, beseelten sie die Leichend er Kultisten und das gemetzel begann erneut. Mit Klauen und unmenschlicher Kraft erhoben sich die Leichen udn schienen auch dann nicht halt zu machen wenn man sie tödlich verwundete. Nur die komplette zerstümmlung des Körpers sorgte für ruhe, jedoch führte eine komplette vernichtung des Körpers dazu den Dämon erneut zu befreien. Mitten im Kampf schaltete sich der TX-4000 ab und wurde auch weiter von den verbliebenen Beseelten verschont, da Pundari und Jacqueline diese in schach hielten. Wärend sich Pundari mit ihrem Energieschwert beherzt zur wer setze setze Jacqueline den Leichen mit feuer zu auf dass sie nicht wieter beseelt werden konnten. Schließlich stand das gesammte Stockwerk in Flammen und konnte nur noch durch Jacquelines Psikräfte im Zaum gehalten werden. Erschöpft versorgte Pundari ihre Teils sehr tiefen Wunden indem sie über ihre Psikräfte die Wunden mit einer Chitinschicht verschloss. Jacqueline untersuchte währendessen das obere Stockwerk des Turms, wo sie auf Gemäscher zum schlafen stieß. So entschieden sich unsere Heldinnen den TX-4000 nach oben zu tragen und in den Schlafgemächern zu rasten um sich so von den Strapazen des Tages zu erholen. Ergebnis Unsere Helden haben nicht nur einen Kult ausgerottet der ihnen höhrig war, sie haben darüber hinaus jegliche Spuren beseitigt das dieser jemals Existiert hat. Darüberhinaus hat ein Massaker inmitten eines großen Ritualkreises auch die Götter des Warps erfreut: Zerstörte Hoffnung, Verzweiflung, Todesqualen und Hass. All diese starken Emotionen hallen fortan auf ewig im Warp nieder und rufen nach dem TX-4000. Doch auch der Kampf gegen die Dämonischen Horden blieb von den Göttern nicht unentdeckt. Auch wenn ihre Kinder gepeinigt wurden, mussten sie doch die stärke der 3 anerkennen. Kapitel 2: Der falsche Apostel Bontius Prionis, ein ehemaliker Medicus des Imperiums, ist auf seinen Forschungsreisen auf dem Spacehulk gelandet. Nach einigen Monaten erfolglosen Suchens hatte Prionis gerüchte um einen Seuchenkult aufgeschnappt. Dem nachgehend erreichte er die Ebene des Wahnsinns und Schlussendlich den Schwarzen Turm. Hier angekommen musste er feststellen das die meisten Kultisten bereits abgeschlachtet oder besessen waren. Heimlich erklomm er das Gebäude, durchforschte die Kellergewölbe wo er von einem Schrein des Nurgles ein paar Gewebeproben entnahm. Als er in die obergeschosse kam, traf auf eine Scharr zwielichtiger Gestalten. Diese bestand aus unseren bisherigen Helden welche damit beschäftigt waren, den Turm seiner letzten verbliebenen Wertsachen zu entledigen. Die magere Beute nagte an ihnen ähnlich schwer wie die Versorgung Ihrer Wunden, also beschlossen sie auch die übrigen Gefilde zu erforschen wobei sie über Bontius stolperten. Ihre anfänglichen Differenzen schnell begrabend versorgte Bontius die Wunden von Peuch und Heuerstein mit allerlei improvisierten Verbänden, welche größtenteils aus Lustartikeln bestanden. Da geschah es. Im Osten erwachte eine Macht die besonders an der Wahrnehmung der Psioniker kratzte. Unsere Helden erklommen den Turm und sie sahen einige Strukturen am Rande der Ebene welche aus schwarzen Kristall zu bestehen scheinen. Black das Zauber buch das unsere Helden begleitete klärte auf. Das dies jemand seie der ein Anwärter auf den schwarzen Turm. Jener Emporkömmling welcher mit schlechten Ritualen die Götter verärgerte und nun tatsächlich einen Moment der Gunst Tzeentchs erhalten hätte. Auch wenn unsere Helden sich direkt auf den Weg machten um diesen Falschen Apostel Einhalt zu gebieten, zu gebieten, war Bontius nicht überzeugt. Dies brachte schließlich seine Forschungen nicht weiter. Es brauchte alle Überzeugungskraft von Black und die Verheißungen, welche der Turm in seiner Funktion als Basis mit sich brächte, um Bontius zu überzeugen sich doch noch dem Abenteuer anzuschließen. Nach einigen hin und her erreichten unsere Helden schließlich den Rand des Gebietes, welches man wohl als Schwarzer Kristallwald bezeichnen könnte. Dieser Ort erschien nicht nur stark psionisch geladen sondern auch bewohnt. Weshalb die Ketzerbande ebschloss das Gebiet erst einmal zu Umkreisen und zu sondieren. Schließlich stießen sie auf eine Kleine Gruppe Kultisten in zerschlissenen Gewändern. Diese wahren in Trance versunken und beteten zu den Einen. Es benötigte schon Grobe gewalt um wenigstens ein paar der Kultisten zu wecken, einer geriet stadessen in Rage und fing an unsere Bande anzugreifen. Schnell überwältigten unsere Antihelden den Angreifer und brachten von den übrigen Erwachten in Erfahrung, das sie keine Ahnung hätten was vorgefallen sei und just aus einem bösen Traum erwacht waren, in welchen sie von einem vieläugigen Wesen geträumt hätten. Bontius wusste, dass es sich hierbei nur um ein sehr verdorbenes Subjekt handeln konnte welches eine Vielzahl der Segnungen des Chaos (Mutationen) erfahren hatte. Ein Zeichen für einen immensen Einfluss des Körpers durch Warpaktifitäten.... Kapitel 3: Der schwarze Kristallwald